


Meet my 3 Lovers, my 7 Kids and our adopted Uncle

by Karlseer



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Cult Ending (Dream Daddy), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlseer/pseuds/Karlseer
Summary: 2 years after the cult ending, Dadsona is in a poly relationship with three unlikely people. Mary, Damien and Hugo. He becomes the step father of the Christiansen kids, Lucien and Ernest. Robert was adopted by the four adults as the kid's weird uncle.(A glimpse of their life as a family that deals with bullshit together)





	Meet my 3 Lovers, my 7 Kids and our adopted Uncle

It’s been two years since the whole cult shenanigan happened. Two years of a roller coaster ride full of emotions, angst and unexpected turn of events. One and a half year since you started dating and living with Mary, Damien and Hugo. A weird combination but surprisingly it went well in the end.

 

Karls Parson wasn’t expecting this kind of weird shit to happen. He just wanted to help his friends and daughter. Slowly, Mary and him started to see something else. He stayed with her throughout the emotional ride and recovery. He helped Mary raise her four kids out of kindness and love but then something between them clicked, how it felt natural and mutual. Karls loved the Christiansen kids before the whole weird shit happened and acted like their guardian so it wasn’t shocking when they started looking for another parent and went to him.  It was fine, he love the kids anyways.

 

 

Now for Hugo and Damien, Karls was interested with them beforehand but took awhile to finally be official. They did all they can to support Mary and him with the whole mess. The whole neighborhood offered their love and support. It was endearing and brought the community closer than ever. It was fine despite how they realized how fucked up it was in the first place. All of the folks tried to move on and fix what was a major bullshit of a disaster. The good news, they felt lighter for some reasons which was odd because they were supposed to feel like shit. Well, it was 50/50.  

 

Polyramous relationships weren’t bad. Unless all of you sleep in one bed and apparently the guy on the middle when under stressed (which was nearly all the time) moves a lot that one time his foot was on the pillow spread eagle style. Mary and Damien didn’t appreciate being woken up by his feet instead of their shared lover.

 

Karls by sheer miracle woke up first. He looked beside him and saw Hugo,Damien and Mary sleeping peacefully. Mary’s arm lazily slung on his chest while Damien was snuggling him. Hugo was snuggling Damien. It was rare for him to see them sleeping peacefully because most morning he was the last one to wake up. Always greeted by their ‘We love you but if we wake up with your feet instead of your face you’re sleeping on the floor or the couch’ face.

 

Slowly, the rest of the parents woke up. It was normal now to wake up at four am because now everyone had to fight over the three bathrooms that exists in Damien’s manor. The four parents took turns who will cook breakfast while the other three will take the three bathrooms. The kids’ favorite was Karls cooking. He cooked real good meal fit for everyone’s preference. The second was Mary and Damien. Sadly, Hugo served cereals so he was chosen to be the least.

 

They greeted each other with lazy kisses and just dragged their butts off of their bed. When sober and caffeine induced, all four looked like the new mean girls in town but when they just woke up they looked like zombies.

 

While the other three were in the bathroom, Karls was prepping for breakfast good for ten people including their adopted member, Robert.

 

“Morning Robert,” Karls greeted.

 

“Talk to me after I have my coffee,” Robert said.

 

“You’re already talking to me, Robert.”

 

“Conversation over.” Robert took a nap on the couch. His place in the family was the uncle who has the craziest stories in every family reunion but when you actually get to know him is a broken man. Mary and him are getting better at least. They don’t drink that much anymore. Mary goes home just in time for dinner, sometimes she comes home with Damien after their work at the animal shelter. She was hanging out with her kids more often than before which made Karls’ happy.

 

The whole household woke up one by one. The kids woke up first then the teens are last. The adults are on the table eating their breakfast, discussing adult stuff, and occasional flirting.

 

“So I fucking stabbed the motherfucker-” Robert told them a story how he caught a fish in a camping trip with Brian. The other adults nodded along because this was Robert.

 

“I take the fishing trip went well?” Damien asked. He was the only one who genuinely listened while the others were occupied. Mary and Karls were playing Everwing and beating a Boss and Hugo was checking his students’ papers.

 

“Yep, but they said to use a fishing rod next time.”

 

Slowly the table became chaotic with kids fighting over the food and the teens either having the usual teasing and petty quarrels.

 

“Dude, can you try look like you actually changed your clothes this week,” Lucien remarked.

 

“Do I look like I give a shit?” Ernest replied.

 

Lucien was silent for a second then went back eating his breakfast. “Point taken.”

 

On the other side the table the twins were whispering to each other. “Christian, what episode are you in Game of Thrones?” Christie whispered.

 

“Episode five.” He replied without looking at his sister.

 

“If you spoil me I will make your life a living hell,” Christie threatened. Christian didn’t look fazed by the threat and shrugged.

 

It was normal now and it felt like the house was alive than lonely. Amanda was in college doing God’s work with her camera, Lucien was a senior, Ernest was a sophomore in high school, Chris was in middle school, the twins were still elementary students but going to be middle schoolers and Crish was a preschooler. God, what a mouthful.

 

By six thirty everyone was ready. Damien drove the other car with the younger kids, Karls and Mary inside. Hugo drove the car with Lucien, Ernest and Chris. No one lets Karls drive unless they are desperate to get to a place in ten minutes tops. Mary sometimes drives but she prefers to be at the passenger seat. Before going to their respective cars, Damien and Karls would give Hugo a kiss while Mary would just bid him goodbye.  

 

Mary was the first to be dropped by the shelter.”Have a good day, my favorite boys.” She kissed Karls on the lips while Damien got a kiss on the cheek. The two men smiled and waved at her. “Make good choices, kids!” She shouted. The twins just nodded while Crish waved at her enthusiastically. Mary smiled because Crish turned out to be a sweet normal boy.

 

After dropping the twins, Karls escorted Crish to his preschool.

 

“Good morning Crish and Mr. Parson!” the teacher greeted. They already knew Karls wasn’t his biological dad judging by the surname but admired how he acted like his dad.

 

Crish kissed Karls’ cheeks before joining his teacher. “Love you,champ!” Karls said.

 

“Love you too, pa!” Crish said innocently. This never failed to warm Karls’ heart. Crish mostly grew up with Karls. He was two when his dad left them. So Crish saw Karls as a father figure than his real father.

 

The last stop was his workplace which was the gym. He still worked as a boxing instructor also a dancing instructor.

 

“Have a good day at work, love,” Damien said with a soft smile.

 

“I always have a good day whenever you give me a kiss.” Damien rolled his eyes and pressed his lips on him. It was chaste yet Karls still had a dopey grin on his face. He got out of the car with Craig’s energy drink on one hand. After Damien waved at you and he drove off.

 

Work as usual drained Karls. Damien picked him up at the gym and went to Crish’s school. Karls fetched him and asked him about his day and the friends he made while on their way home. Crish happily talked about his day while Karls and Damien listened to him.

 

In the house, the two men stumbled on the sofa. Robert was busy with his phone, probably watching war documentaries. Hugo and Mary already cooked dinner in the kitchen. Damien and Karls just leaned on each other and enjoyed the comfortable silence and heat from the fireplace. Mary joined in and snuggled beside Karls. The three ended up taking a nap till Hugo and Robert woke them up.

 

“I’m sorry to disturb the three of you but dinner is ready,” Hugo said apologetically.

 

“Come on sleeping beauties, up up!” Robert said in his military voice.

 

The three joined in with the rest of the family.  Like breakfast, it was chaotic. The parents would talk about their day, actually, mostly complain about their day and the kids would shout or talk to each other. The parents would join in their conversation at some point.

 

“We should have movie nights,” Hugo suggested.

 

“That’s actually a brilliant idea, dear!” Damien was the supportive one. Ya see, Hugo and Damien were the legit parents or the typical parents where they are very supportive but can be stern. They were the logical ones. Mary and Karls are the chill parents, cares for their kids but not too strict with them due to their carefree past. Though, all four parents work well. When the kids didn’t like to open up, they go to Karls and Mary for a feel good fun time since both of them weren’t the best at inspirational quotes and wise advices. Dames and Hugo were good with articulating their words and teaching the kids responsibility and manners.

 

The family ended up suggesting some movies to watch.

 

“We are watching Shrek and that’s that,” Robert said. Lucien and Ernest looked disgusted and on the verge of laughing.

“What’s so funny? The movie has depth than any romcom!”

 

“It’s Shrek,” Lucien said as a matter of fact. The teens looked at Karls to back them up.

 

“Sorry boys but I agree with your Uncle Robert, Shrek does have some depth.” The two boys looked dumbfounded and betrayed.

 

“It’s fucking Shrek, what’s deep about a green ogre?” Ernest said.

 

“Language,son.” Hugo reminded. Ernest pouted and inhaled.

 

“What’s mcfreaking deep about a green ogre,” Ernest repeated.

 

“...you know what just say fuck, I think no one minds anymore,” Hugo said, he looked defeated. Damien was about to say something till he looked around the dining table then proceeded to have the same defeated look.

 

“As much as I do want everyone to sound polite and proper, this family is not by definition fit in those criteria...except Crish.” Mary placed a hand on Damien.

 

“Dames, we’ll try to not cuss much,” She said softly. Not even a second she broke that. “Ok, who’s the smart ass who stole my steak?” She looked suspiciously at anyone even though Robert was the one who casually stole her steak.

 

“It’s alright, Mary. I’ll get used to this,” Damien sighed.

 

“Ok, back to the question.” Lucien stared at Karls. “ Shrek? Really, old man?”

 

“Shrek teaches people that physical appearance doesn’t matter and you shouldn’t stick with the stereotype that people give you. You are your own definition, an ogre can be a hero, they are not always a villian.”

 

“That’s sounds lovely, maybe we should watch that,”  Hugo said. Ernest turned to his dad with disgust.

 

“I think that is a beautiful message,” Damien said it like it was a good idea. Lucien also felt bad for his dad.

 

“I am disowning myself. I can’t believe I’m living with a bunch of people with no taste,” Ernest said.

 

“Yeah but we have a pie for dessert,” Mary said.

 

“...after I eat the pie then I disown myself.”

  


Dinner ended after they ate the Lemon Meringue Pie that Mary made. Mary and Karls were in dishwashing duty tonight. They ended up fooling around and splashing water at each other. They chased each other for a little while till Karls caught Mary by her waist. Mary giggled and kept sprinkling his face with droplets of water. Karls peppered her with kisses and she gave up. Mary turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. The couple finally parted away and just admired each other. Mary smiled as she caressed his cheeks. Karls noticed how Mary looked more radiant and younger with her short hair.

 

“Have I ever told you that you look younger each time I see you?” Karls said with a sly grin.

 

“A million times,Karls.”

 

“A million times won’t ever stop me from saying it again.” Mary grin and kissed him again this time with passion.

 

She stopped and said, “I love you, sailor.”

 

He gave her a peck and replied, “I love you too, Mary.”

 

The moment was cut short when someone cleared his throat. “Ma, Pa.”The two looked down and saw Crish shyly holding a piece of paper.

 

“What’s that sweetie?” Mary bent her knees slightly.

 

“Our teacher asked us to draw our family and I made this.” Crish revealed his drawing to the couple. The two smiled fondly at the drawing. It was a crude drawing of the family. All four parents and his six siblings on the drawing. At the corner of the landscape paper was Robert, he labeled him uncle on top of his head. The far upper corner was Joseph labeled as other dad.

 

“Hey champ, did you show this to everyone too?” Karls asked. Crish nodded with a smile. “What did they say?”

 

“Father, Dad and Uncle Bobert nearly cried while the rest said they loved it,” he said ever so sweetly. “Panda also said she loves it.” Karls figured Lucien and Ernest were video chatting with her. He reminded himself to talk to Amanda later.

 

“Would you like us to hang this on the fridge?” Mary asked. Crish nodded again. Mary took the picture and sticked a magnet on it so that it’ll stick on the fridge. “There.”

 

Karls ruffled the boy’s brown hair. He wasn’t his real son but Karls loved him so much. He’d do anything for this family, to make this family feel loved and cared. The love they deserve.

 

Mary lifted the boy since it’s his bedtime already. It was her turn to tell him bedtime stories even though the kid’s favorite story teller was Damien. The guy does have a soothing voice for some reason, he also gets in character very well. Hugo was the second since he knew the story by heart and read it with emotion and passion that amazed the boy.

Hugo and Damien weren’t really his dads too but none of them had the heart to correct him.

 

The family tree was confusing but all of you shrugged and just accepted that they were the parents and all of kids should see each other as siblings. Luckily, the kids just went with it. Amanda, Lucien and Ernest got along the most. Lucien was closer with the Christiansen kids. Every kid loved Crish, even Ernest.

 

Karls stared at the picture one more time before he finish cleaning up the dishes.

  


Amanda talked about her class project and her thesis. He didn’t understand much but Karls listened intently with her ideas. She also talked about the dog who she snuck in her dorm.

 

“Mary was right! It’s easy to sneak a dog,” Amanda said. Karls chuckled at his daughter’s antics. She rescued the dog and kept her. She updates it to the family. Lucien wasn’t pleased at all since he was allergic to dogs, but they’ll figure something out.

 

After the video chat, he sighed and put his tablet down. Suddenly a mug of hot tea was on the table. Hugo sat next to him while holding his own cup of hot tea.

 

“I thought you needed some tea,” Hugo said thoughtfully.

 

“Shouldn’t that be my line?” Karls joked. Hugo shrugged.

 

“You looked more tired than usual,” Hugo replied. Karls stared at him and sighed.

 

“Well you’re handling a bunch of highschoolers and middleschoolers and it ain’t a piece of cake.”

 

“Neither is working more than two jobs and still looking for the man who abandoned his family,” Damien said with a hint of bitterness you rarely hear. Hugo and Karls looked at him. He took a sit at the other chair next to you. He took your hand. “Love, you’ve done so much for Mary and her children and you’ve somehow made this neighborhood closer than ever.”

 

“We just want to let you know that you don’t have to face this alone. We’re here now. If you have problems, financially, emotionally and all that we’ll be right beside you ready to aide you,” Hugo said. “We all love you, Karls. We are very worried about you.”

 

Karls gave a half smile and let out a shaky sigh. “I’m not so sneaky,huh?” the two men shook their heads. “Thought so.” He paused for a moment and looked at both of his boyfriends, he looked grateful. “Thank you, for everything.” Hugo and Damien looked at each other and they kissed his forehead. In the end, the two men embraced Karls for reassurance and comfort. “I love you both.” Karls murmured.

 

Karls, Damien and Hugo entered their shared bedroom. They saw Mary on the bed reading a book. She closed it when she noticed the three men approaching the bed.

 

“Took you nerds long enough,” Mary remarked. She took off her reading glasses and placed on the bedside table. She opened the drawer and put the book inside.

 

“Sorry, Mary. We had a talk,” Hugo apologized.

 

“Eh, what matters is we finally go to bed,”She said nonchalantly.

 

The four adults settled on their arrangement. They kissed each other goodnight, turned off the lampshade and nestled closer to each other.  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
